A capo is a device used on the neck of a stringed (typically fretted) instrument to shorten the playable length of the strings, hence raising the pitch. The conventional capo applies pressure to all of the strings on any given fret of a musical instrument. In this way, novice and expert guitarists can easily change the key of any song while using the same chord finger positions above and relative to the capo. Capos are commonly used with any of various types of stringed instruments, including guitars, mandolins, and banjos. Some capo designs are configured for use with any of various different types of instruments, while other capo designs are specifically configured for use with a particular instrument.
There are various capo designs, each of which offers unique advantages over other capos. Example capo designs include the spring-clamp capo, the screw-on capo, the roller capo, and the wrap spring clutch capo, as well as numerous other cap designs. Certain capos are configured to apply pressure to all the strings of a musical instrument. These capos are sometimes referred to as “full capos.” Other capos are configured to apply pressure to only some of the strings on any given fret of a musical instrument, thus enabling limited open-string tuning possibilities. These capos are typically referred to as “partial capos.”
While partial capos provide several advantages, conventional partial capo designs have several limitations. Many partial capo designs are configured to apply pressure to only a limited number of strings. These partial capo designs do not allow the user to apply pressure to either (i) any combination of strings selected by the user, or alternatively (ii) all of the strings of the musical instrument. Additionally, conventional partial capo deigns are clumsy and require extra time and effort to fasten the capo to the fretboard. Moreover, conventional partial capo designs are often difficult to properly align with the compressing members properly positioned relative to the strings of the musical instrument, and are not quickly and easily moveable between the frets of the guitar or other stringed instrument. When the compressing members are not properly positioned relative to the strings, the capo will not apply the proper pressure to the appropriate strings, and the desired sound from the musical instrument will not be achieved.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a capo that can be used to selectively apply pressure to either a limited number of strings as desired by the user, or alternatively, all of the strings of the musical instrument. It would also be advantageous if such capo could be quickly and easily fastened to the fretboard with all the compressing members properly positioned relative to the strings of the musical instrument. Furthermore, it would also be advantageous if the capo could be quickly and easily moved between the frets of the musical instrument.